


can i have this dance?

by gmontys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, it wasn't super explicit but like miller/wells is a Ship in this trust me, some are ships if you squint, some background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmontys/pseuds/gmontys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure how to put what was bothering him into words that didn’t sound like <em>so Miller made a joke about dancing with you and I’d rather it was me but also not really because I really can’t dance and I don’t want to accidentally break your foot dancing and then we could never go on a date which would suck because I kind of want to go on a date with you should I tell Raven?</em> Bellamy over thought too much, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissteethstainred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissteethstainred/gifts).



> this is all peyton's fault. somehow reading chad/ryan hsm fic became me writing monty/bellamy fic. i don't know how i got here. it's a really fun place to be tho

Bellamy did not want to be at a party and definitely not _this_ party. For one, it was hosted by _Clarke Griffin_. Which. Yikes. Sure, she was one of Bellamy’s best friends. All that meant was that Bellamy _knew_ not to trust her too much. For two, Raven had broken up with him barely a week ago. It was fine, really. She had done the right thing, breaking up with him to see what her feelings for Anya meant. They had made their dating Facebook official the previous day and Bellamy was well on his way to being genuinely 100% happy for them. Finally, Miller and his dad had fought earlier in the day. That meant Miller would take advantage of Clarke’s bottomless supply of alcohol, which put Bellamy on “make sure best friend doesn’t do something stupid” duty. It didn’t happen often, Miller and alcohol forming a union, so when it did Bellamy tried not to be annoyed with him. 

The problem was, Miller was already three drinks ahead of him. The drinks had made him loose and more touchy than usual, although Bellamy was secure in the knowledge that that touchiness was more or less reserved for him. “Bellamy, listen, Bell, babe.” The drinks had also made him more talkative. “Look,” he said, right next to Bellamy’s ear, and jerked his chin towards the center of the room. 

Bellamy followed the gesture to Monty Green. He was dancing, or what passed for it - a lot of bobbing heads and swaying hips - with Harper McIntyre, who wasn’t really dancing as much as she was jumping with her hands above her head. He was without his signature hoodie and instead wore a dark button down shirt, tight around the shoulders. Miller sighed. “Man, I’d fucking dance for that kid if he asked.”

Bellamy snorted behind his cup. “Shut up, Miller.” 

Miller poked his cheek. “I’d dance for you, too, if you could dance.” 

“I’m going to give you to Wells now, okay, Nate?” 

“ _Nice_ ,” Miller said and allowed himself to be steered toward where Wells was sitting on a couch beside Lincoln. Maya was sitting on the ground with cards spread out solitaire style and Bellamy and Miller were careful not to ruin her set up. Bellamy mouthed _sorry_ as he deposited Miller next to Wells but Wells just smiled and shook his head, waving Bellamy off. Not for the first time, Bellamy wondered how Wells could possibly be _that_ good and came up with no answer other than possibly magic. Not for the first time, Bellamy wondered if Wells lent some of that magic to Monty. 

Bellamy needed air. 

Monty found him sprawled on the hammock in Clarke’s backyard not long after. He had taken one look at Bellamy, placed his cup on the ground and climbed in beside him. They rocked precariously for a moment, Monty’s shoulder hitting Bellamy’s chest on the way to becoming horizontal, before they found a comfortable position. It was a tight squeeze, the hammock not exactly made for two full grown men, but Bellamy couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered. 

“What’s up?” Monty asked, finally, after a long beat of easy silence. 

Bellamy shrugged. “Nothing.”

Monty hummed. It was a fairly neutral sound by all accounts. 

Monty and Bellamy weren’t the strongest friendship within their larger group of friends. Monty’s best friends had always been Raven and Harper. Bellamy and Miller’s friendship was often mistaken as full on relationship status. Clarke and Wells were the kind of childhood friendship young adult writers turned into romances.

Bellamy and Monty’s friendship wasn’t any less; it was just different. The break up with Raven had created lines in the sand without meaning to. It meant that Raven went to Monty to talk about how she was dealing and Bellamy went to Miller. Going to Miller wasn’t an issue, obviously, but talking to Monty was always something Bellamy looked forward to. 

Now, even after less than a week of staying to their sides of the post break up divide, Monty wasn’t asking for anything more from Bellamy than he was willing to give. Monty often didn’t. That’s why, with the exception of Miller, Bellamy gave the most to Monty. 

“I _am_ fine, really - mostly. I’m not moping or anything. I’m just not really in the party mood.” Bellamy wasn’t lying - omitting, maybe. He wasn’t sure how to put what was bothering him into words that didn’t sound like _so Miller made a joke about dancing with you and I’d rather it was me but also not really because I really can’t dance and I don’t want to accidentally break your foot dancing and then we could never go on a date which would suck because I kind of want to go on a date with you should I tell Raven?_ Bellamy over thought too much, sometimes. 

Monty hummed again. “Okay. I believe you’re not moping. Your moping face is much funnier. This one is just kind of sad.” Monty gestured at Bellamy’s face. The movement rocked their hammock, forcing Monty even closer against Bellamy’s side. Bellamy blamed Clarke for it. “But I also believe there’s something else. You don’t have to say anything, though, we can just pretend air pollution isn’t a thing and we can actually see the stars. You like constellations, don’t you? You can describe them and I’ll make _ooh_ sounds like I can see them. What’s the gayest one?” 

“I think I want to date you.” 

Monty paused. Bellamy was really, really regretting his decision to blurt that out while they were laying in a _hammock_. There was no graceful way to run. Not, of course, that Bellamy was a _runner_. He was romantic, okay, he knew how to woo people. Hammocks were not very woo-y. 

“You _think_?” Monty turned his head, eyebrows raised. 

“I mean - No. No, I definitely want to date you. Or, at the very least, go on _a_ date with you. Raven was right, you know. We worked but Raven works with Anya, too, maybe even better and I’m not like, trying to win the ex competition and find a new partner to one up her or anything - if I was Miller would definitely fake date me - but she’s got the right idea. She liked Anya she went for it. I like you, this is me going for it.” Bellamy scrunched his nose, really not liking this whole impromptu thing. He was good at acting on the spot but he preferred his romance to be a bit more thought out. 

Monty grinned, dimples appearing in either side of his mouth. Bellamy died, a little. “Gotta say, little disappointed. Raven got chocolate when you asked her out.”

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head as best as he could in his position. “This wasn’t very planned but I promise - next time I’ll bring chocolate.” 

“Next time? Getting a little ambitious there, Bell.” Bellamy wasn’t as science-y as Monty or Raven, but he was pretty sure Monty’s smile was powering the entire city right then. 

“So tomorrow, 6-ish? That diner Monroe works at is very good and not just because Monroe gives me free cookies.” Did Bellamy’s mouth know how to form a normal line or had it been smiling too long to remember?

“Monroe’s diner, 6-ish,” Monty repeated. “You can kiss me now.”

“Nuh-uh,” Bellamy said, grin shifting into a smirk. Monty raised his eyebrows. He was very good at that. “We gotta have the first date _first_ , Monty. I’m a romantic, gosh.” 

Monty beamed, like he knew and he loved it. “Harper’s going to pee herself.” 

“Harper can join Miller. You know, he wanted to dance for you earlier.” 

“Shut _up._ What does that even _mean_?” 

“I’m not totally sure.” 

* * *

The next day, their waiter Monroe spent half of their time bringing Bellamy and Monty orders of chocolate cake and waffles and the other half frequently and with great detail relaying information about how the date was going to a group chat full of their friends. Harper kept sending strings of excited emojis and keysmashing - which, if you asked Monroe, was extremely and almost unfairly adorable. Raven’s replies flipped between concern for Bellamy’s emotional state and concern for Monty’s feelings. Clarke and Miller both had many, many questions and a shared habit of ignoring Wells _how about we give them some privacy_ messages. 

After dropping off their bill, Monre had retreated back behind the counter to finally put the date texts to rest. They had just sent a text that said " _yes, neither of them have stopped smiling since they walked in i’m a little concerned_ ” when they glanced up to wave goodbye before the pair left. Bellamy and Monty, however, did not see Monroe’s raised hand, as Bellamy was paying up on the first date kissed he had promised. Monroe glanced back down, thumbs moving quickly over the touch screen.

**Monroe**

**__**okay. so. they kissed. capital K kissed. if we’re starting a pool early i’m putting my money on them lasting.

**Harper**

_oajlsldkmflsDFSGDGS_


End file.
